world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shota Aizawa
Shota Aizawa, also known as the hero Eraserhead, is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A. Statistics *'Name': Shota Aizawa, Eraserhead *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 30 *'Birthday': November 8 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Pro Hero, U.A. High School Homeroom Teacher *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 69.2 kg (153 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black; Red (Using Erasure) *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Erasure *'Standard Equipment': Goggles, Eyedrops, Capturing Weapon (A long steel wire that he uses to restrain foes), and Caltrops *'Weaknesses': His Quirk wears off if he shuts his eyes or if his eyes are obstructed from his target, If he uses his ability for a long period of time, his eyes start to dry out, forcing him to shut his eyes in time. Cannot nullify Mutation-Class Quirks nor affect the opponent's natural strength and speed, Due to the aftereffects of his injuries sustained at the USJ, when Shouta activates and deactivates his Quirk, there is now an interval where his Quirk must recharge until he can use it again. *'Voice Actor': Junichi Suwabe Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Building level+ *'Speed': Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Building level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Multiple Meters with Capturing Weapon *'Intelligence': Genius (Aizawa is a competent if strict teacher. Due to the fact that his Quirk doesn't enhance his physical ability he is extremely adept in hand-to-hand combat techniques and can formulate new strategies on the fly. He is also savvy enough to bring equipment tailored to restraining his target, such as caltrops so that Shoto would not be able to free himself without falling into the spiked objects.) Appearance Shota Aizawa is a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. Shota is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy. Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. After being heavily injured by Nomu, Shota's entire face, as well as both of his arms, were completely covered in bandages. Once these bandages were removed, Shota reveals a deep scar underneath his right eye. Personality Shota is a very stern and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He is primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He often comes off as cold, apathetic, and impatient and exhorts very little energy in most situations, preferring to take naps in his sleeping bag instead. As a teacher of high expectations, Shota is known to expel students who he feels are not suited for U.A. High. It is noteworthy that he has not expelled any students from Class 1-A yet despite being well known for doing so. He can be rigid and strict when necessary, and also has little tolerance for disobedient behavior. Shota is not afraid of putting his students through rigorous training and often pushes the more unpleasant parts of Heroism so that his students can overcome their limits. Shota has proven to be very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He has mentioned on several occasions that some of U.A.'s choices when it comes to examinations are not practical or challenging enough for real Hero hopefuls and is adamant about having certain systems used by the institution changed. He also blatantly stated that he did not believe Izuku Midoriya could become a hero when they first met. He is also known for lying to his students in order to manipulate them into giving their best, a technique he describes as a "logical ruse". Despite his apathetic traits, Shota genuinely cares about his students and will go to great lengths to protect them. He has also expressed belief in his students on multiple occasions and is confident that even the likes of Katsuki Bakugou would not be swayed by Villains. Recovery Girl even implied that he allowed himself to be captured by Momo Yaoyorozu during her End of Term Test in order to boost her confidence. Shota has shown on several occasions that he is not completely devoid of joy or humor. Despite his personality, he often grins whenever he is impressed by one of his students or after he tricks them with one of his logical deceptions. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Erasure: Shota's Quirk allows him to cancel the special powers and abilities of his target by looking at them. However, this only works on Emitter and Transformation-Type Quirks (i.e. shooting lightning and shapeshifting). It will not work on Mutation-Type abilities that are more innate in nature (such as super strength or super speed). Eyedrops: Shota carries a small green case of eye drops with him. He uses them to treat the dry eye caused by his Quirk. Capturing Weapon: Eraserhead's weapon of choice is a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. He uses his these restraining bonds to capture and immobilize targets. It is often used in conjunction with his Quirk, and can be used to counter enemies who are immune to erasures. Goggles: Eraserhead can be recognized by the gold goggles he wears around his neck, hidden by his scarf. He only puts them on in a fight because they compliment Shota's Quirk. The goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from effectively determining whose Quirk has been erased. Relationships *All Might *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Kakashi Hatake *Present Mic Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Pro Hero Category:Emitter Category:U.A. Staff Category:My Hero Academia Characters